victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Addison Allbright
|image = |Gender = I'm girl. Can't you tell by my fabulous-ness? xD |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Green |Birthday = December 19 1996 |Height = wut |Weight = lolno |Address = Yeah right. |Occupation(s) = Student |Aliases = Addie -__- |Family = Cassandra Allbright (aunt), Alexander Allbright (brother) |Friends = idk |Relationships = Bwahaha. |Pets(s) = Cat (Maddi), Dog (Elmo). Goldfish (Goldie) |Enemies = idc who they are |Interests = Performing Arts, photography, watching tv, reading fanfics, constantly fangirling over ships I adore, eating, breathing, stalking people |Education = -__- I keel you. |Talent = Acting and dancing |Weaknesses = Not a thing. |First appearance = One does not simply ask when I appeared |Last appearance = One does not simply ask when I will die. |Portrayer = One does not simply tell Sunny she is weird. }} Appearance *Hair Colour: Sometimes black, sometimes brown *Eye Colour: Green *Trademark: idk You can say, I'm pretty average. I don't really dress up, 'cause my aunt wants to 'save money' wtf then she uses it to buy cigarettes. Family Cassandra De Vil Oh my God. She's so fucking annoying, she spends the money that was supposed to be me and my brother's, but nooo. Instead she uses it to buy cigarettes and she calls buying cigarettes 'saving money'. And she forces us to do stuff for her. What the hell, just leave us alone bitch. Alexander Allbright He's fucking 14 and he already has 20 girlfriends and ex-girlfriends. But he's cool and at least he helps at home. Until her. History I lived here all my life. I went to a normal school, but transferred here once I got accepted. Whoop de doop. Personality People say I'm weird. I don't really care, I'm fabulous. I wanted to be more detail-ish so deal with it. I'm technically nice, but I hate when people try to act more superior than me. I'm also kinda mean-ish. Lol I suck at detailing. Relationship with Students in HA Andre Harris He's okay. Beck Oliver What kind of name is 'Beck'? Its like 'back' only with an 'e'. Cat Valentine Dude whaddup with the hair? Jade West Rofl. xD xD Robbie Shiparo I don't understand. What kind of talent does he have, besides being weird? Tori Vega She's just your ordinary perfect, Mary Sue. -__- Trina Vega She should be ashamed of herself. Whatever song she sang, she did not give it any justice. Other People Lucas Wright He is like my frenemy.. I hate him, but he's like the only person I talk to. And its fun seeing him annoyed. :D Random facts *I disapprove of oatmeal, it tastes... weird. *My favorite color is Navy and Steel Blue. *I usually stay up until 1:30 AM *I watch movies at home with my mental hubby. >////< *I like collecting cameras. *For some reason, I like Marvel. *I swear a lot. *Watching cartoons is fun. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1996 Births Category:Addison Allbright Category:Females Category:Junior